Libido reprimido
by JustShutTheFuckUpAndRead
Summary: Jotaro y Kakyoin llevaban ya mucho tiempo sin tener una habitación para ellos dos solos.


Todo comenzó con sólo cerrar la puerta. ¿Para qué andarse con tonterías? Ambos querían lo mismo, así que las palabras bastaban. Los ojos del pelirrosa miraron fijamente a los del castaño, que lo besó furtivamente un segundo después, alzando su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla. Un beso intenso que poco después penetró la otra boca con la lengua. Noriaki lo tomó de las mejillas, gimoteando, haciéndolo más aun sabiendo que esos ruiditos le resultaban totalmente irresistibles.

-Gah.- se apartó y tomó una buena bocanada de necesitado oxígeno. –Jotaro…-

Le miró y después lo tomó de los brazos, besándolo de nuevo. Lo dejó caer suavemente en la cama y se puso sobre él, aún con su gabardina sobre sus hombros.

-Ya está bien que nos den una habitación para los dos solos.-dijo deshaciéndose de su gorra y de dicha prenda.

Kakyoin sonrió y comenzó a desabotonarse su uniforme. Jotaro no podía esperar. Tanto tiempo reprimiendo su libido adolescente era doloroso. Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo, dificultando la tarea del otro, ahora estremecido y con sus dedos torpes, pero finalmente logró deshacerse de la prenda. Jotaro le ayudó con la siguiente, una blanca camisa sencilla. La desabotonó rápidamente y besó su pecho. Parecía que tenía decidido devorar al chico, literalmente.

-Ah…- gimoteaba el otro suavemente, agarrando las sábanas y encorvando su espalda.

La presión en los pantalones de Jotaro cada vez era más fuerte. Kakyoin podía apreciar un enorme bulto que le hacía la boca agua. Cuando era sobre lamer algo, siempre se volvía loco, en especial algo de aquel chico.

Jotaro se incorporó y se deshizo de su camiseta de tirantes, exponiendo su musculoso torso a los ojos del otro, que quedó totalmente hipnotizado. Se levantó quedando frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, también hipnotizado. Kakyoin colocó sus manos entre sus pectorales y los apretó entre sí, moviéndolos también en círculos, dándole después lamidas a uno de los pezones en incluso succionando, mientras que el otro era estimulado con unos dedos previamente humedecidos por su propia saliva.

Esta vez, el más grande se encontraba tendido sobre el colchón y el más escueto sobre él, quien apoyó su abdomen en su entrepierna, moviéndose levemente para estimularlo más aún. Los pantalones le iban a reventar.

Satisfecho, el que ahora estaba encima apartó su boca de los pectorales y fue bajando por aquel cuerpo esculpido perfectamente, besando cada centímetro que recorría de él. Finalmente llegó a su destino. Miró a Jotaro con malicia y dio una lamida a su hombría aún con la prisión textil sobre ella.

-¿Cuánto puedes aguantar?-

-Hmph… qué molesto…- respondió el otro cerrando los ojos con rubor y molestia. -¿Te vas a reprimir? ¿Tú? ¿Con esa adicción tan extraña a lamer cosas?-

Noriaki se ruborizó y rápidamente desabotonó y bajó la bragueta del otro. Sólo una capa más y ya podría empezar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando. Se deshizo de la ropa interior lentamente. Aún podía molestar un poco más a Jotaro. Al bajar lo suficiente, su miembro salió rápidamente a la superficie como su tuviese una especie de muelle.

-Tan grande como siempre~- comentó ilusionado, acariciándolo con su mejilla.

-… Qué molesto…- repitió con los ojos entreabiertos, mirándolo disimuladamente. "Maldito Kakyoin, tan adorable incluso con una polla en su cara" pensó.

Sonrió y giró levemente la cabeza para besarla. Miró al propietario de aquella deliciosa cosa con lascivia y se puso manos a la obra (nunca mejor dicho).

-Rero, rero, rero…- pronunciaba lamiendo la punta, mientras se bajaba sus propios pantalones.

-Hmph…- se quejó. Realmente no se quejó. Para nada. Pero ese ruido…

Kakyoin metió todo su miembro en la boca, incapaz de emitir ya ningún sonido, y comenzó a estimularse a sí mismo. Siempre gimiendo, por supuesto. Liberó una mano de su propio miembro y la colocó bajo los testículos de Jotaro, estimulándolos entre ellos como si fueran dos bolas de billar. Se zafó del miembro y se dirigió hacia ellos, lamiéndolos y succionando, de vez en cuando clavando sus pupilas en las de él, que se tapó la boca.

-Creo que ya podemos ponernos serios.- dijo limpiándose el presemen de la boca, con una sonrisa.

Jotaro tomó una pequeña botella de lubricante que descuidadamente guardaba en un bolsillo del chaquetón. ¿Cuál sería su excusa si por accidente alguien la encontraba? La abrió y dejó caer un chorretón sobre su pene, comenzando a frotarlo. Ambos conocían bien los fetiches del otro, así que sabía que eso para Kakyoin, que comenzó a lubricarse a si mismo, era como un regalo para la vista.

Acabada la faena, Jotaro se incorporó quedando sentado sobre el colchón con las piernas una sobre la otra, dejando su entrepierna claramente visible. Estiró los brazos, recibiendo a Kakyoin entre ellos, que se sentaba cuidadosamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos ya?- dijo colocándose mientras se agarraba a sus hombros con las manos.

-Demasiado como para que mi polla esté a punto de reventar.-

-¿Tan pronto? Qué aburrido.- tomó su miembro y lo acercó a su entrada, moviéndolo en círculos.

Los brazos de Jotaro rápidamente bajaron desde su espalda hasta su trasero, agarrando los glúteos, apretándolos con ansia y separándolos.

-¡Ah!- se quejó el otro. –Vale, vale, ya no te hago esperar.- y bajó sus caderas, metiendo la punta.

Jotaro apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos. Bajó un poco más a Kakyoin… despacio… lentamente, con cuidado de no hacerle daño… pero no podía. Rápidamente metió toda su polla con ansias. Besó a Kakyoin sabiendo que gemiría en alto, lo cual le excitaba aún más. Su lengua bailando a compás con la de él, y su verga entrando y saliendo de aquella cavidad caliente.

-¿A qué esperas?- susurró el pelirrosa jadeando.

Jotaro gruñó casi como si se le estuviera quejando. –Ahora verás, maldito ninfómano.- dándose unos segundos antes de comenzar, movió sus caderas rápidamente, pero aun moviendo más rápido las de Kakyoin, que se encorvó hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta.

-N-No se te ocurra gemir…- amenazó el otro gimoteando.

Kakyoin sonrió y se acercó de nuevo a él, acoplando su boca entre su hombro y su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo la piel, marcándola como suya. Uno de sus dedos se acercó a su boca y miró a Jotaro de refilón. Éste cerró los ojos y lamió el dedo con lascivia, ensalivándolo y lamiéndolo de nuevo hasta que finalmente se apartó para dirigirse a uno de sus pezones, volviendo a estimularlos de nuevo.

-Ngh…- gimoteó Jotaro, embistiendo cada vez más fuerte. El trasero de Kakyoin debía ser una fortaleza.

-Vamos, Jota-chan. Pero recuerda que no puedes hacerlo adentro.- tomó su cabeza y la acomodó entre sus pectorales. El mencionado se aferró a su espalda y finalmente eyaculó no sin antes sacar el miembro de su interior, manchando de semen los glúteos del otro. Permaneció recostado y respirando rápidamente, pero aún no habían acabado.

Kakyoin se levantó sobre el colchón y se puso frente a Jotaro, apoyando las piernas sobre sus hombros, aunque no todo su peso. Ahora era su rosado pene el que frotaba las mejillas del mayor, que le miró desde abajo y lamió su glande, tocando con la punta de su lengua su uretra, moviéndola hábilmente.

-Menos mal que el experto en estas cosas era yo.- bromeó en voz baja gimoteando. Acercó las caderas un poco más, por lo que el otro no dudó en comenzar a insertar el miembro en su cavidad bucal, con los ojos cerrados.

Noriaki gimoteaba mientras lo agarraba del pelo, sin perderse ningún detalle de la actuación, que mejoró cuando Jotaro abrió sus párpados y clavó sus pupilas azules en las suyas verdes. Tapó su boca con la mano que tenía libre y cerró levemente los ojos, aun pudiendo observar el atractivo rostro del otro realizando su faena.

-No puedo más… ngh…- gimoteó y se apartó, pero Jotaro siguió persiguiendo aquel miembro y cuando llegó la hora, abrió la boca frente a él, derramándose sobre su cara la simiente.

Kakyoin, que se dejó caer sentado sobre el colchón, miró cómo se retiraba de su cara aquella sustancia blanquecina y viscosa con los dedos de su mano, que posteriormente lamía de forma sensual, mirándolo aun fijamente. Si fuera un semental tendría otra erección, pero en lugar de eso se abalanzó sobre él, quien se recostó en la cama.

El menor de ellos se recostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos, acariciándolo con su uñas, mientras que el ligeramente más mayor se encendía un cigarrillo con una mirada perdida hacia el techo de la habitación, pensando.


End file.
